


pretty in pink

by poetictragedy



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh dresses up for Aidan in effort to "spice things up" between them and it's all Sally's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty in pink

Josh feels ridiculous and he can already hear Aidan laughing at him; he can see the look on Aidan's face when he sees what Josh is wearing, and he regrets asking Sally for advice on how to spice up their relationship.

"Dress in sexy lingerie," Sally suggested and Josh went with it, because he had never been with a guy before - maybe some of them were into that? But he isn't entirely sure that he wants to do this anymore, as he glares at his reflection in the mirror.

The black and pink corset is untied, the ribbons hanging at his sides, swishing whenever he moves his arms. The matching panties not only  _look_  ridiculous on him, they also feel weird, too small and constricting, so he moves in an attempt to fix them, which doesn't work and he gives up with a heavy sigh.

"Sally." He doesn't need to yell or scream to get her attention, because she's always within earshot. As he waits for Sally, Josh turns in the mirror, striking different poses as he stares at himself: his legs look too white, his chest is puffed out and his pecs are pressing tightly against the top of the corset.

He's about to take the damn thing off when there's a sudden burst of cold air and he sees Sally's reflection in the mirror. She's standing behind him, bottom lip caught between her teeth and her hand curled into a loose fist in front of her mouth, thumbnail pressed against the flesh of her lip.

"Could you help me with these?" Josh bats at the ribbons hanging off of his sides and turns, looking at Sally. The moment their eyes meet, she bursts into giggles and nods her head, walking over to lace Josh up.

She grabs the ribbons and starts lacing, keeping her head ducked as she works diligently. "You look very pretty, Josh," Sally manages to speak with a straight face and she looks up, smiling at him in the mirror.

"Do you think Aidan will like it? I feel ridiculous, this whole -  _ow_ , _Sally_!" The corset pulls and tightens around his chest and Josh grabs either side of the mirror, glaring at Sally.

"Sorry, sorry - I didn't mean to. It's been so long since I've done this." She wiggles her fingers and continues lacing Josh's corset up, giving the ribbons one last tug before she ties them, stepping back to admire her work. A grin spreads across her face and she claps her hands before pressing her fingers against her mouth.

"What?" Josh asks, turning to look at her, the corset making it a little hard to move  _and_  breath.

"You look gorgeous." And Josh can tell she means it by the look in her eye; the smile on her face confirms it and he chuckles, wincing a bit before looking down. The corset pulled his stomach in (not that he needs it; he's lean and skinny with or without the damn thing) and he gasps at the way it makes him look.

He's about to open his mouth and say something when Sally disappears, leaving a peal of laughter behind. Josh strains to listen, hearing Aidan's footsteps coming up the hall and panics. Grabbing a long coat (one of Aidan's), Josh pulls it on and gets it tied just before Aidan comes into the room, one eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asks, tone light as he steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. "And where is Sally?"

"I'm just standing in  _our_  room, wearing one of your coats. And I don't know where Sally went, haven't seen her all day." Josh lies quickly and not-so-smoothly, giving Aidan a smile before stepping forward. He breathes in deeply, trying to see if he smells blood (he doesn't) before grabbing a hold of Aidan.

"Josh—"

Any other words fall short as Josh leans up, kissing Aidan slowly, one hand moving around the nape of his neck while the other pushes his jacket back. The kiss starts off slow, mostly Josh licking at Aidan's lips and purring (something Aidan says is contradicting, Josh just thinks it's sexy) against them.

A moment later, Josh feels Aidan's hands on the front of his coat and he clenches his eyes shut, nervous about what Aidan may think of his outfit. Heart pounding in his chest, he pulls away and licks his lower lip slowly, pulling Aidan to the bed.

"You sit," he mumbles as he pushes his boyfriend onto the mattress, a slight, awkward grin on his face. "I'll show you what I have under here, on one condition."

"And that is?" Aidan wets his lips and pulls his jacket off, tossing it onto the floor before he pulls at the collar of his Henley. For a second, everything is hazy and Josh struggles to _focus_  on Aidan and what they're doing - more specifically, what  _he's_  trying to do.

"No laughing."

"No -  _laughing_? Why would I laugh, Josh?" It's ironic, because Aidan laughs as he speaks and Josh glares at him, causing him to stop. Clearing his throat, Aidan tucks one leg under the other and grabs Josh's hands, thumbing across his wrists slowly. "I won't laugh. I promise."

"Okay…" Josh bites his lower lip anxiously and pulls his hands away from Aidan's. He takes a step back away from the bed and pulls the ties of the coat away, letting them fall to the sides. His heart is pounding harder than before and, judging by the smirk on his boyfriend's face, Aidan can hear it, and that makes Josh's fingers tremble as he peels the coat off.

The fabric falls away and Josh drops it to the floor, swallowing hard as he turns to look at Aidan, whose eyes are wide and locked on his body. A heat floods over Josh and he can feel his ears, cheeks and the back of his neck burning from embarrassment, but he reminds himself that he's come too far to turn back now.

"What do you think?" It's an innocent enough question and Josh waits, with bated breath, for Aidan's response. He can almost hear the gears in Aidan's mind working and he chuckles nervously, taking a step forward, running a hand down the front of the corset. "I wore it just for you. Figured this would spice things up, huh?"

All Aidan can do is nod his head, eyes roaming up and down Josh's body slowly, stopping at certain points. Finally, he looks up and locks eyes with Josh, smiling softly as he extends his hands, silently telling Josh to come to him.

And Josh's pulse slows down to normal (or wolf-normal, anyway) and he steps forward until his shins are brushing against the denim of Aidan's jeans.

They look at each other for a moment and Aidan looks down, moving both of his hands to Josh's hips, growling low in his throat at the feel of the lace covering him. It's surreal and Aidan blinks rapidly to see if he's  _actually_  seeing this and chuckles when he realizes it's not a fantasy.

"You look —" Aidan pauses for a second and swallows, cocking his head to the side before he breathes out, " — perfect."

"You think so?" Josh's voice isn't as seductive or sexual as he would want it, but Aidan doesn't seem to be laughing at the squeakiness of his voice. His eyes seem to be glued on Josh's cock - which is hard and straining against the front of the boy shorts - and he smiles, moving to straddle his boyfriend.

Aidan nods slowly and moves his hands up the curve of Josh's back, fingertips playing with the ribbons. "Yeah," he breathes again and cups the back of Josh's head, pulling him down for a kiss.

Closing his eyes, Josh breathes softly against Aidan's lips and rests both hands low on his stomach, heels touching, fingers pointing toward his hips. He moves his hands up slowly, dragging his thumbs up and along Aidan's abs, tracing them slowly as he parts his lips.

There's another growl from Aidan and Josh presses their hips together slowly, pulling Aidan's shirt up as his hands ascend toward his chest. His fingers are trembling more than before and he grips the fabric of Aidan's shirt, pulling it up until it's underneath his boyfriend's arms.

He pulls away from the kiss and breathes hard against Aidan's lips, smiling as he whispers, "Lift your arms up."

Aidan obeys and locks eyes with Josh until the fabric is lifted over his head. Once it's off, Aidan wraps Josh in his arms around and kisses him hungrily, fingers tangling in his hair, eliciting a moan from him. Grinning against Josh's lips, Aidan pulls back a bit and nips at the lower one, speaking in a rough, gravelly voice, "You're so pretty, Josh."

Blushing, Josh shakes his head and cups either side of Aidan's neck, kissing him again as he pushes him back against the bed. The springs squeak and Josh moves one hand to the mattress, digging his fingers into the bed sheet as he moves his hips against Aidan's slowly, moaning into the kiss.

One of Aidan's hands moves down and grabs Josh's ass, pulling his hips tightly against his own, while the other tangles in his hair more. The air is heavy and full of light whimpers and heavy breathing as Josh grinds down against Aidan, causing him to pull back from the kiss, his back arching.

"Fuck, Josh," he pants, moving the hand in Josh's hair down, now cupping his ass with both hands. "Ride me, baby." The pet name just slips out and Josh bites his lower lip, nodding as he presses both hands against Aidan's chest, baring down. He starts moving his hips slowly, the rough denim of Aidan's jeans rubbing against his thighs, causing him to whimper.

In a flash, Josh is pinned on the bed underneath Aidan, with the vampire's teeth on his neck, hot breath falling against his skin. He wraps a leg around Aidan's waist and digs his heel into his thigh, moving a hand between them, fumbling with Aidan's zipper.

"Aidan,  _come on_  - don't tease me." Josh practically whines the words out and listens to Aidan laugh in his ear before the breath is gone. He watches Aidan straighten up and drops his hands away, folding them on his lower abdomen, eyes locked on Aidan's hands, which are making quick work of his fly.

"You're telling me not to tease, when you look like that?" Aidan nods pointedly to the corset and grins, pushing his jeans down slowly, prompting Josh to drop his leg, bending it slightly.

Digging his heel against the edge of the mattress, Josh swallows and bites his lower lip, watching Aidan pull his jeans down. Once they're off, Josh can see just how much his lingerie is effecting Aidan and he grins.

"It looks to me like you like my teasing." Wetting his lips, Josh nods to Aidan's boxers and looks in his eyes, grinning wickedly. Aidan makes a 'so what?' face before pushing his boxers off, kicking them to the side.

"It's a shame, though," he murmurs and leans down, wrapping his hand underneath the bend of Josh's knee before kissing his thigh gently.

Aidan's lips send an electric shock down Josh's spine and he tilts his head back, moving a hand down, carding his fingers through Aidan's hair. "What - what's that?" He barely moans the words out, rubbing Aidan's scalp with the heel of his hand.

"It's a shame I'll have to take these panties off," Aidan whispers against Josh's skin, grinning up at him before nipping his thigh, "because you look  _damn good_  in them, you know."

"Oh shut - shut up and  _take them off_." The last words come out as a growl and Aidan laughs, pecking Josh's thigh softly before straightening up, his hands going to the waistband of his boy shorts.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,  _damnit_ , I'm sure." There's a hint of annoyance in Josh's voice and Aidan grins.

"Because I could fuck you with them on." That thought hadn't crossed Josh's mind until it came out of Aidan's mouth and he whines, canting his hips up. The hand that  _was_  in Aidan's hair is now on his chest, fingertips digging into the flesh.

Part of Josh wants to say no, take them off and fuck me that way, but that's not what he says when he opens his mouth: "Yeah, yeah - sure, Aidan. Just fuck me, please? I've been waiting all day while you were out doing something for Bish— _fuck!_ "

Aidan laughs and gives Josh's cock another squeeze, stroking him through the fabric slowly, licking his lips as he watches Josh turn his head from side to side. When he pulls his hand away, Aidan moves over to the nightstand and opens the top drawer, grabbing a small bottle of lubricant.

"On your knees."

"What — can't fuck me on my back?" Josh jokes as he drops his legs and rolls over onto his stomach. He pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, watching Aidan over his shoulder.

"I could, but it would make it difficult, don't you think?" Josh frowns, thinking, and then nods his head, teeth worrying over his lower lip. He watches Aidan pop the top on the lube before coating his fingers before they disappear and he moans when he feels them against his entrance.

" _Aidan_ ," he breathes, his eyes closing as he licks his lower lip and rolls it between his teeth. Aidan chuckles from behind him and Josh grips the bed sheets tightly when the digits press into him, causing his back to arch down toward the bed as much as possible.

Aidan doesn't say anything as he works Josh open; he moves a hand down his shoulders and along his arm, dragging his fingertips back up, making Josh squirm more. Smirking, he pulls his fingers out and separates them slowly before pushing them back in, Josh's moans getting louder and louder each time he repeats this action.

"Ready?" Aidan's voice is heavy and rough and Josh nods his head, blinking to look at Aidan, smiling.

"Ready," he replies in a quiet, almost breathless voice and spreads his legs a bit more, dipping down against the mattress. Swallowing hard, Josh waits to feel Aidan's cock against him and holds his breath until he does. Aidan pulls his panties to the side and teases him, dragging the head up and down before pressing it against his entrance.

Pushing in slowly, Aidan moves one hand to Josh's hip, squeezing hard enough to bruise as he holds the base of his cock with the other. He pushes past the first ring of muscles, he and Josh gasp at the same time and he smooths his hand down along Josh's thigh soothing.

Josh grits his teeth and grips the bed sheets tightly, his forehead pressed against his forearm. He sucks in deep breaths through his nose, relaxing himself until he feels Aidan's hips press tightly against his ass.

"You okay?" The words are a breathless moan and Josh nods his head, whimpering out a 'yes' against his arm. Aidan swallows hard and nods, gripping Josh's thigh as he pulls out, letting out a low grunt until just the head of his cock is buried inside of Josh.

Curse words fall from Aidan's lips as he pushes in again, feeling Josh's muscles clench around him as he inches in deeper. When he bottoms out, Aidan rotates his hips slightly, listening to Josh scream his name before the noises become muffled.

Sex, for Aidan, is almost as good as drinking blood; it gives him the same high and the same adrenaline rush as blood does, but it's (sometimes) a lot more fun. So, when he's high on _everything_  about Josh, Aidan tends to go overboard. He starts thrusting into Josh with reckless abandon and digs his nails into Josh's thigh, drawing blood that he would, in most cases, be upset to spill.

And Josh pushes back just as hard, especially when it's a full moon. He's rough and screams and claws at Aidan until they both come so hard that neither of them can move.

This is one of those times; Aidan's hips slap against Josh's ass and Josh pushes back with everything he has. When he's gotten used to Aidan's cock, Josh straightens up and moves a hand back, gripping Aidan's forearm, fingernails digging into his skin.

Blood is spilled from both of them, but neither pay attention.

Josh throws his head back and growls Aidan's name out when he feels the head of his cock brush against his prostate. It causes his hips to jerk forward and he begs Aidan, in a fucked out and tired voice, to touch him.

Head swimming and dizzy, Aidan moves a hand around and cups Josh through his panties, rubbing him lightly. It doesn't take much and soon Josh is moaning loudly, curses and 'oh Gods' and Aidan's name falling from his lip like some fucked up mantra.

"I'm gonna come, Josh," Aidan pants out as he moves his hand from Josh's thigh to the middle of his stomach, fingers digging into the corset. He fucks into Josh harder, the sound of their skin slapping together mingles with their moans and soon Aidan's screaming, too.

His hips jerk forward one last time as his orgasm hits, and he buries his cock deep inside Josh. Panting heavily, Aidan strokes Josh more until he comes, whimpering at the feel of his muscles clenching around his cock.

A few moments after they come down, Aidan kisses the back of Josh's neck and nuzzles him (something he doesn't often do), whispering against his skin, "I think you should wear this more often, especially on full moons."

Josh gives Aidan a weak laugh and swats at his head before collapsing on the bed with a grunt, to which Aidan chuckles at. He pulls out of Josh and fixes his panties, before laying on the bed, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend.

Aidan knows that Josh will have to leave soon, to turn, and he breathes softly against his boyfriend's hair, murmuring soft, encouraging things to him - like he always does.


End file.
